Adventures in Netflix
by EmilyBea
Summary: A series of Captain Swan oneshots and drabbles where Killian and Emma keep bringing Netflix references into assorted moments. Inspired by the posts and gifs that circulate tumblr of incorrect OUAT quotes. Ratings will vary.
1. we have a gym at home (The Office)

_**A/N: This first Netflix-inspired fic is brought to us by The Office, and an all-time classic of a quote - 'We have a gym at home. It's called the bedroom.' Funny yes, but not exactly the kind of thing you say at a family breakfast at Granny's. Just a cute little oneshot about what happens when it**_ **is** _ **said post-5B but without a looming big bad. Hope you enjoy!**_

Nestled into the unofficial Charming family booth at Granny's one morning a few weeks after their stint in the Underworld, Emma couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Things were going really well and the new normal they were all finding was one Emma never wanted to give up.

Sitting here, waiting for cocoa and waffles while she held Killian's hand and got to spend time with her son, her parents, and her little brother was a magical thing and it felt right to Emma that they should all be here. If this was the happiness she'd been fighting for all this time, it was worth it.

Today also marked a first for Emma and Killian – they both of them had a whole day off, away from the station and the forces of good and evil. They were starting it off like this, but Emma had no idea where the rest of the day would lead. Luckily they had had some practice recently in what to do with downtime.

Aside from Emma and Killian working at the station, and Henry catching up on the school that he'd missed, things in Storybrooke were quiet, and for the first time easy. To cope with the sudden abundance of time, Emma and Henry had taken it upon themselves to complete a _'land with no magic'_ education for a certain pirate, and it was going… about as well as could be expected.

In the past few weeks alone, Emma had made a million memories all of which she'd cherish forever. She was seeing her kid happy and the man who had her whole heart feeling the same. The lingering tensions and sadness from everything that had happened were starting to slip away, and now all Emma felt was grateful to all the forces that had kept Killian alive and with her. She was getting all of this happiness because of that.

"All right, I should really be going. That algebra isn't going to learn itself," Henry joked, pulling a laugh from the rest of the family.

Since coming back, Henry had reached out to a couple of other kids at the Storybrooke school for some help, and in the process of catching up, was starting to actually make some friends. But as Henry grabbed his backpack, he looked to Emma and Killian.

"We still on for movie night tonight?"

"Aye lad. Wouldn't miss it," Emma squeezed Killian's hand underneath the table as she nodded at Henry too who smiled and waved goodbye before heading out the diner door.

With that Henry was off to face the day in their small town unperturbed by darkness. It made Emma glad to see him coming out of his shell and finding friends outside of the family. Henry was a kid after all, and he needed the chance away from this brood if he had any hope of a semi-normal childhood.

"Oh to be young like that again," David mused as he sat back in his chair placing a hand on his stomach. "The fact that he ate twice as much as I did and can move that quick is a miracle." Emma smiled before replying.

"Or just the plight of a teenage boy." Everyone laughed at the comment as her father continued on.

"Seriously though, if we're going to go through a darkness dry spell, Storybrooke should probably get a gym. I'm out of shape after a few weeks off like this. It's getting bad, Leroy nearly out ran me yesterday in that post office incident."

At the mention of a gym, Emma felt a trickling of worry run through her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on why. All she knew was her instincts were warning her that something might be coming, and she realized what that something was as soon as Killian replied.

"We have a gym at home. It's called the bedroom." And there it was, the reason her nerves had been frayed for a moment come to life in Killian's cocky words. Emma nearly groaned aloud, but realized she should probably say something to offset the look on her father's face. He was flabbergasted, no doubt thrown for a loop by Killian's cavalier reply, but before Emma could say anything her mother broke out into a laugh so loud it filled the entire diner.

"Oh my God, have you guys been watching _The Office_?" Killian grinned and nodded, and the look of relief on David's face in that moment was profound. Emma couldn't help but laugh at the mini emotional rollercoaster her father had just been on, but brought her mouth up to smother it.

"Aye. Henry and Emma thought it a good piece of my education on this world. I'm told most people have jobs in a setting like that and not fighting off villains and demons as we do." Snow nodded enthusiastically.

"I loved that show so much – well technically that was my cursed life, but still it was so funny. Are you guys going to be watching more? Maybe we could come over too!" Emma watched as her mother went on and on, so excited at the prospect of some Netflix binging of her own, and while she kept her father busy with these musings Killian whispered into Emma's ear.

"I guess we got rather lucky that she knew the joke, love." Emma flicked her eyes up to Killian, unable to keep the smile from her lips.

"Yeah, no kidding. Why would you ever think to say that in front of my parents?" Killian grinned.

"Besides the fact that it's arguably true, love?" Emma gave him a look, trying not to give away that his reminder of them in their bedroom affected her. "In all honesty I just wanted to see Dave's reaction. Well worth it in the end."

Emma looked back to her father who was still a bit in shock, but slowly coming down from Killian's outburst. It was funny to see how the two men, though bonded in friendship now, still had moments of strangeness. David would always be Emma's father first, but at the end of the day they were ' _mates'_ as Killian would say.

"Is this going to be a new thing? Quoting random shows to get a rise out of people just because?" Killian shrugged.

"Perhaps. I think it might be a fun game, love. To tide us all over until the next crisis hits." Emma sighed but pressed a soft kiss to his lips nonetheless.

"Just try not to get yourself in too much trouble." Killian's eyes lit up at the mention of trouble.

"So you're not accepting my challenge love?" Emma straightened up in her seat beside him.

"I never said that. But you should know that if we do play this game, you'll lose. I can quote with the best of them." Killian's eyes lit up in amusement.

"In this adventure you'll certainly have the advantage, Swan. You have years of experience on me, but I wouldn't count me out just yet." With that Killian pressed a gentle kiss to Emma's temple and made their excuses to her parents and to Neal only after promising Snow could come watch some Netflix with them soon.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked when they were finally back out on the street.

"Well home of course, love. If I'm going to win this thing I'll need to do a bit more research."

Despite his words, Killian's inquiries for the day had far less to do with classic movies and TV and more to do with Emma. His 'research' mostly consisted of pretending to watch something only to then maneuver Emma into far more _pleasurable_ situations. Not that Emma minded, when it meant their day away was as fantastic as this one. She only hoped they had many _many_ more like this to come in the not so distant future.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it. Just the tiniest little shot of CS fluff and ridiculousness today. I'm also hoping to get a mixtape chapter out today too, but this idea of having Killian make this joke in front of David and Snow has been with me since last week and just needed to be written. Anyway, thanks for reading and have a lovely day!**_


	2. McDreamy (Grey's Anatomy)

_**A/N: If any of you thought I wasn't bringing McDreamy into this series of Netflix inspired CS moments then… well I don't even know what to say. I just need a world where Emma subjects Killian to Grey's and here it is. Hope you enjoy!**_

Killian had been smiling for four months straight, and that was barely an exaggeration. Since the day they'd said 'I do' in front of the whole town, he'd been in nothing but good humor. Even through the darker moments, when trouble would arise, or sleepless nights spent in the station or the library researching came, Killian was happy. He wore the emotion for all to see, and he constantly reminded Emma why he felt this way at all.

" _I have you, my love, and there can be no darkness that outweighs that."_

In truth, it made her feel wonderful. Knowing that this man who had her heart loved her so much would always bring Emma comfort. She'd gone years without that, lived a lifetime thinking she would always be alone, and now she wasn't. She had Henry and her parents and Killian and together they made a beautiful family. All there was left to do was watch that family grow.

When Emma told him she was pregnant, that big, easy, freely given smile somehow grew to more. He'd gotten choked up at the news, and for once it was Emma wiping away his happy tears. Oh who was she kidding, she managed to make some of her own too. This was a magical next step, an adventure worth going on that was going to change their lives forever.

But the baby wasn't even close to here yet and it was damn near all Killian could talk about. The only person he ever held back with was Henry, because Killian was intent to prove to her son that he would always be just as important as any of Killian's biological children. He wanted Henry to know that he would always come first and be just as loved as any other kids they may have, but in the end, Henry was just as excited for a sibling as Killian and Emma were for another child. Turned out her kid was kind of a baby whisperer, go figure.

Emma's pregnancy up until now had gone pretty much as she'd expected. There was some morning sickness and fatigue. The cravings were starting to hit now, and that was really the weirdest thing. Some nights all she could think was that she needed Killian. Henry would be at Regina's or out with friends and as soon as Emma was alone with her husband they were on each other. Other times though, Emma wanted soft and simple. Netflix nights and pizza had become a major staple in the Jones household and the effects were noticeable.

Despite being alive for hundreds of years and living in two realms not at all like this world, Killian was a certifiable sponge when it came to random quotes or tidbits. He'd watch a show casually with Emma, and three weeks later was recalling intricate details. It was funny as hell most of the time, but every so often it got them in trouble.

Basically when they were in public there was a fifty-fifty chance that Killian would make some sort of innuendo backed with the argument of 'but I saw it on Netflix.' Instead of finding it annoying, everyone seemed to think it endearing that Emma had 'tamed' a pirate into Netflix nights and obscure movie references. In her heart Emma agreed, but she still feigned a little frustration from time to time to keep it interesting.

Now sitting here in the Storybrooke hospital, waiting for the Doctor to finally do her ultrasound so they could see the child they were eagerly anticipating, Emma watched Killian closely. She knew something was coming. Some comment or words on doctoring that he'd learned from their time in front of the TV was on the way. Emma might not know the particulars, but she was certain it would come.

"Excited to finally get to see the baby?" Their nurse asked with a smile on her face as she walked in with a chart in hand. Both Emma and Killian nodded, and Killian reached for Emma's hand, taking it securely in his.

"Yeah, we're definitely ready," Emma replied as Whale came in. He was _not_ going to be delivering this baby. Whatever her parents had decided, Emma was adamant that the man who'd had a one night stand with her Mom was not going to be handling this, but until a Doctor from out of town could be brought in, he'd be running these basic check ups.

"Emma, Killian. A pleasure as always." Emma kind of expected a half handed remark from Killian but her husband only grinned, and now Emma knew whatever Netflix treasure he had for today was definitely heading their way.

"Whale, I've been meaning to ask you - do you all have a McDreamy working here?" Whale paused, looking at Killian like he had three heads while Emma rolled her eyes and bit back a smile at the same time. Killian was utterly ridiculous. The nerdiest, weirdest, somehow sexiest pirate ever.

"A what?" Killian waved his hook about as he often did when animated.

"You know, a McDreamy. The attractive doctor that everyone makes a nickname for. I've been looking around to see if Storybrooke has one, but so far nothing." Whale blinked but their nurse finally couldn't hold back her laugh anymore.

"We _do_ have a McDreamy. Doctor Rider. He's got the hair and everything." Killian turned to Emma grinning as Emma shook her head. He was so weird, but then again she'd made him sit through season one of that show and he'd never complained once, so this felt like more than a fair trade.

"I am just as much a McDreamy as that guy is," Whale said irritated and Killian scoffed.

"Not with that hair you're not, mate." Emma swatted Killian's arm.

" _Seriously, Killian_?" she whispered as Whale's jaw ticked. If the man wasn't about to show them their baby, she'd laugh out loud, but now was hardly the time. Whale merely grumbled, before getting the image on the screen.

"Alright, here we are. Can you hear that heartbeat? That's the baby." All thoughts of pop culture and Patrick Dempsey fled her mind as Emma looked at the screen. She tightened her hold on Killian's hand and felt his thumb run across her skin.

"That's our baby, Swan." The soft sound of awe that tinged at his accent brought tears to her eyes. That and the fact that they'd really done it, they were going to be parents to another kid.

"Actually it's _babies_."

"What?!" Both Emma and Killian said at the same time. Emma could hear the little bit of panic in her voice, but for Killian there was only pure excitement. He was downright joyous.

"Yup, see on the monitor, we have two distinct heartbeats here. Congratulations, looks like you're having twins." Emma looked from the screen to Killian, whose eyes were shining bright and whose smile had gotten even wider. He was defying the laws of happiness, but Emma knew she probably looked just the same.

"Twins. How the hell are we going to handle twins?" Emma asked and Killian kissed her forehead gently.

"Exactly how we handle everything else, love. Together."

It took a few days to come down from the shock of this discovery. _Twins_. They were actually having twins! It was a lot to handle, but Emma knew that Killian was right. They were ready for anything as long as they got to do it side by side. And even if she got scared, she'd always have Killian to calm her back down, probably with more of his ridiculous quotes from their adventures in Netflix.

 _ **Post-Note: I had to write this guys because the thought of Killian making fun of Whale's hair is everything. Also CS babies and the chance to write them having twins, I mean come on. When do I ever turn that down? Anyway, hope you guys liked it and I would love some more ideas of what shows or quotes to include in these random drabbles! This is such a fun, fluffy, free-writing thing that I'm really enjoying, but I could always use more inspiration. Thanks for reading and happy Sunday!**_


	3. DUN DUN (Law & Order)

_**A/N: Somebody recently messaged me asking for Killian's reaction to cop show for these Adventures in Netflix and then added that they would like the Charmings to somehow be involved. This is the result of that beautiful prompt. Thank you kind reader, you know not how much laughter you provided me even just thinking of this concept.**_

It had quickly become a fact of life that where Emma went, her pirate husband typically followed. As such, Killian was in every way that mattered, the deputy sheriff to both her and David. He spent enough time at the station to be considered a true member of the force, and at the end of the day Killian was actually really good at police work.

That wasn't to say that Killian didn't constantly try to distract Emma or poke fun at her father, because he always did, but Emma couldn't seem to mind. Killian managed to make rather mundane days in the station more bearable, and in this time of peace they could afford a bit of fun.

But recently, Emma had noticed a change in the manner of their Killian-sponsored amusements. As a result of his newfound place on the team, Killian started doing some 'research' on what it truly meant to be 'the law.' Sometimes he was at the library with Belle, attempting to actually understand the civil codes of conduct in Storybrooke and beyond, but other times he opted for a more…cinematic portrayal of justice.

Case in point, when Emma came home two nights before on a day she had to work late, and found him glued to the TV watching _Law & Order_. Emma couldn't help but laugh at his infatuation with the classic show, but again it hit home how new he really was to this world. Didn't Killian realize that those reruns were on constantly? No of course not, because up until a month ago he still had no idea how to work the remote for the Netflix.

" _You neglected to tell me you lived in the most dangerous city of all time, Swan."_

Emma had to explain to him that so many people lived in New York City that it only felt like a crazy amount of crime, but Killian wasn't having it. If they needed a whole department to deal with homicides then that place was a hell on earth.

When Emma tried to remind him that it was also a television show and not actually real life, Killian looked doubtful. He parroted back to her the shows line on how these were the _real_ stories of the criminal justice system, until Emma's only hope was distraction. Dinner and some non-Netflix evening activities seemed to do the trick, at least in the moment.

Emma thought she'd fully stifled his brief infatuation with the show, but started to suspect that might not be the case when they rolled up to one of the farms on the outskirts of town for what was being called a 'goat-napping.'

"Seems to be no shortage of goats out here," Emma said as she got out of the squad car with Killian in tow. He remained quiet, but Emma glanced his way and found his silence came from confusion and shock. Killian looked truly stunned by the number of goats and Emma bit her lip to keep from smiling.

They walked over to the pen where all the animals were being housed and found David, already waiting for them after arriving on the scene first.

"Good you guys are here. I talked to Old Man Tucker. The missing goat's name is Molly. Brown fur with white spots."

"Anything particularly special about this goat, mate?" David shrugged.

"According to Tucker it's his wife's favorite." Emma scanned the group of animals before them, seeing that there was indeed a lack of brown goats with spots.

"Do they have any theories on what happened?" Emma asked.

"That's where it gets a little weird." David replied, pulling out his notepad where he still insisted on jotting witness statements down.

"You don't say. The goat case is weird. Who would ever think?" Emma shot a look to Killian that tried to be severe, but devolved into something warmer. He had a point after all.

"Mrs. Tucker thinks the goat was stolen for her – 'unparalleled cuteness.'" How her father managed to keep a straight face saying that Emma would never know. She tried to do the same as she replied.

"So basically we're looking at high school kids playing a prank or the goat getting out of the enclosure somehow."

"Yeah that would be my guess." Before Emma could make a decision on which line of investigation to pursue, a crackle came over the radio.

" _David, this is your wife speaking – over."_

"Why is Mom calling in?" David shrugged. Emma responded into the receiver. "What's going on, Mom?"

" _Your father and I agreed to take Neal to story time at the library. Story time started ten minutes ago, and oh look – no Daddy."_ Snow's voice was high enough to still be considered baby talk for the sake of Emma's little brother, but Emma could hear the barely restrained hostility.

"Crap." David said aloud before responding into his own radio. "Snow we got a call."

" _About what? I didn't hear anything important."_ Emma laughed, thinking yet again what a mistake it was to give her mother one of these radios. But when Snow found out that Killian had one, she just had to have one too.

"There's a goat missing on the Tucker farm." A beat of silence passed.

" _A goat."_ David winced.

"That's right."

" _So you're clearly with Emma, and let me guess Killian's there too."_

"Yes."

" _You need three people to handle a missing goat? Is it a magical goat? Or a villain in disguise threatening the safety of this town?"_

"Not to my knowledge."

" _Well then I don't understand. You chose to look for a missing goat over spending time with your own son?"_ Snow's voice through the radio was chastising, and Emma agreed, but she couldn't help the quip that came.

"Well technically it's someone's kid." Emma heard Killian laugh at her terrible pun as her father replied that he'd be at the library soon. Then he left some parting words for Emma and Killian.

"Someone should check in with the other farmer's nearby. See if they're missing any animals." David turned to leave, but stalled when he heard Killian groan aloud.

"Dave, you can't end these things on something so boring. Emma gave us a good cut away, sharp, clean, witty, which is saying something given that we're all here for a goat. To end it on 'someone should check in with the other farmer's nearby,' well, it's just not very good, mate."

"I'm sorry, what?" David looked at Killian with confusion until finally Emma filled him in.

"I caught him binging _Law & Order_ a couple days ago." Understanding crossed David's features as he put his hands on his hips.

"So what you're looking for me to the 'dun dun' sound or something."

"That might rectify the bit of a mess you've made yes." Emma knew Killian was teasing. It was really all a joke to him (as it should be given their current 'crisis') but still watching her father's reaction was too good.

"I'm not going to say it." Killian gave a dramatic sigh, and Emma knew what was coming. "Oh alright. DUN DUN."

"There we go." Her father moved back towards his pick up truck before turning around again and pointing.

"And don't go telling anyone about this." Killian made a gesture to cross his heart and Emma managed to hold back her laughter until her Dad had driven away.

"Like that, did you love?" Emma nodded.

"How do you do that? How do you get him to engage even when he knows you're messing with him?" The sparkle of good humor in Killian's eyes made his smile all the brighter.

"It's a gift."

Emma watched as he stepped forward, his intentions to hold her in his arms clear as day until they were interrupted by a loud thump. Both Emma and Killian looked over to the shed where the sound had come from. When they looked inside and found the goat in question a total of twenty yards away from the pen, Emma shook her head.

"We cracked the case, Swan." Emma nodded, closing the door to the small building and locking the runaway goat inside before turning back towards the farm to alert the owners.

"Yeah I guess we did." Killian was quiet for a moment before replying again.

"I bet if we tell your father how quickly we solved this, we can get him to make that sound again." Emma laughed. She had no doubt that Killian was right, and Emma had to admit she was more than a little eager to watch that play out.

In the end Killian was right. David did make the sound again, but so did Killian and so did Emma. It became a rather welcomed joke amongst the strangeness of their Storybrooke sheriffing, keeping things light when their jobs seemed a little bit unnecessary, and it was all thanks to just a little too much Netflix.

 _ **Post-Note: Alright there we have it. Just the most ridiculous drabbles in this series clearly, but again I would like to thank my lovely reader. This was so funny, and I appreciate the suggestion. I've also definitely got Gilmore Girls and Game of Thrones coming at some point thanks to reader suggestions – but please, keep them coming. Movies, TV – if it could feasibly be on Netflix I'm counting it!**_


	4. Dean or Jess? (Gilmore Girls)

**A** _ **/N: Four separate readers have asked for a CS interaction with Gilmore Girls and this is the product of those enthusiastic prompts - Emma and Snow have been watching the show together as a form of Mother/Daughter bonding, but it has had some unexpected consequences, namely Henry, Killian and David have all been watching too and are a little…invested. Basically it's total fluff with married CS in the future. Also if you have not seen the full series of Gilmore Girls, there are slight spoilers, just an FYI. Anyway, thanks for reading!**_

In her life before Storybrooke, when Emma was still living in Boston relatively alone and without any real connections, there hadn't been many bright spots in her world. She was isolated and uninterested in being close to people back then and even though the walls Emma had kept her protected, they also always made it feel like something was missing. Most of the time Emma denied those doubtful thoughts, pretending everything was actually alright, but every once in a while the pain and longing for something she never knew returned.

In those moments, Emma had a few avenues that felt like relatively safe ways to let herself dream of a different way of living. Television was one of them, and _Gilmore Girls_ especially was the constant guilty-pleasure show she sought out. For one hour each week, Emma got to have access to a whole new world that was happier, lighter, and more well-rounded than her own was.

And really, how could Emma not want to watch such a narrative? She'd never had a family and this show was all about what made a family enough. It came down to a mother and her daughter, just two people again the world, and Emma always thought that was a beautiful thing. Sometimes it sparked questions about why her own mother had given her up, but mostly Lorelei and Rory's easy flowing wit and constant jokes ebbed away Emma's regret.

Back then Emma also found the setting hilarious. A small town where everyone was in each other's business so profoundly? Places like that could never exist despite how picturesque and inviting they seemed on the show. Neighbors didn't meddle and scheme that way, at least not Emma's neighbors. No it was a figment of imagination that Emma could indulge with one night a week - her tiny dose of family and community before she returned to the loner she was.

But since finding her actual family and discovering that there were small towns like that in the world (some of which were also harbors of magic created by curses and all sorts of other fun stuff), Emma lost touch with the show. She was too busy running around Storybrooke and through realms saving people to binge on her old favorite series until one day her mother casually mentioned loving _Gilmore Girls_ too.

" _In my cursed life I always dreamed of having a daughter like Lorelei did. They didn't need men, just each other and everything worked out for them. Through heart ache and everything they had their best friends in their family."_

It was nice for Emma to see that her mother and she had something new in common, and when a stretch of down time came between big bad villains trying to mess up Storybrooke, Emma and Snow decided to rewatch the series together. So once a week Snow came over and she and Emma binged on two or three episodes. They got to sink into a story that had nothing to do with fairytales or heroes and villains. It was awesome, and one of Emma's favorite new activities to partake in with her mother.

"Do you think that we could ever talk like that?" Snow's question from the chair across the room where she held Neal in her arms made Emma smile. There was so much hope in her mother's voice, but there was just no way. The Gilmore women were on a different level.

"Would we really want to? No one would understand us. Imagine trying to break down a town crisis to Leroy like Lorelei would." Snow laughed at the preposterous notion.

"Maybe you're right."

Emma was about to respond that she definitely was when talking between David, Killian, and Henry in the kitchen caught her attention. Emma stilled for a moment trying to hear better forgetting the show in front of her as she did.

"What is it?" Emma shushed her mother and gestured backwards. Both of them casually looked over their shoulders and listened in.

"You really think Rory is going to leave Dean? He loves her, and he's been with her through some pretty big stuff." Emma couldn't tell if her father was kidding, but he sounded pretty serious.

"That's not easy to do. High school relationships have no shelf-life, at least not in this town." Henry spoke with an authority that made him seem like the youth guru and Emma watched as Killian and David nodded.

"Aye, but when you watch the show they keep throwing Rory and this Jess fellow together. He's a mysterious stranger with more wit than the other lad, and the lass clearly pines for him. Look how angry he makes her, but she never can seem to walk away."

David bristled at Killian's assessment as Emma bit her lip. Killian might be new to this world and to Netflix as a whole but he was always one to work out a pattern, and he'd assessed how formulaic some stories could be right away. She was weirdly proud of him in this moment for seeing what the writers intended even if it wasn't actually a big deal.

"I think it's a test, and they're gonna pull through." Killian shrugged at David's words, but Emma could see Killian remained unconvinced.

"I'm not saying they _should_ breakup Dave, I'm just saying you can't argue with what's right in front of you." Emma watched as her father crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I guess we'll see. But it's going to be Dean and when it is I'll be all too happy to say I told you so." Snow sighed pitifully across the room.

"Oh, David. If I would have known he'd get so attached I'd have told him sooner." Emma gave her mother a sympathizing smile. They both knew how this series ended even if that ending was seasons away.

"What do you think they'll say if we tell them they're both wrong?" Snow shrugged.

"Probably better to just say nothing." Emma and Snow returned to watching the episode, but distraction came calling again when the title sequence played, specifically when the singing started.

"Where you lead, I will follow…" Emma bit back a laugh at her father's rendition of the theme song. Seriously, he'd heard it that many times that he knew the words? She and her mother looked back over to the kitchen.

"Anywhere that you tell me to…" Oh God, now Henry was in the middle of it too! This was too much, but none of it could compare to when Killian slid back into the kitchen and sang the rest.

"If you need – you need me to be with you…"

"I will follow where you lead." They all sang the last part together and Emma and Snow were left gawking in their direction. The three of them didn't seem to notice though, staring instead beyond Emma and Snow to the television. They all then proceeded to watch more avidly than Emma or Snow ever did.

"Maybe we're watching this a little too frequently." The words from her mother were the last bit needed to push Emma over the edge, and her initial laughter eventually boiled over into a full-blown fit. In seconds Snow had joined her and they were both nearly crying from it when David spoke again.

"If you're going to laugh like that, you should pause it. Don't want to miss anything." Emma and Snow looked between each other before laughing all the more. David didn't seem to understand that the reason for the laughing was because of them.

In the midst of her happy outburst, Killian came to sit beside Emma, offering her the popcorn she'd been secretly wishing for as he pulled her back against him on the couch. Emma took the action as more than a thoughtful gesture, but an admission that he was interested in the show and would be joining just as David and Henry looked about to.

"How'd you know?" Emma asked when she finally calmed down and Killian chuckled.

"We've had enough Netflix nights for me to know your ritual, Swan." Emma pressed a light kiss to his lips for the thoughtfulness.

"There's only one problem." Killian's brow rose in silent question. "Now that I'm eating for two, I don't know if sharing is an option."

Killian's smile at her reminder of their good news lit up the whole room and Emma found herself returning it. He was so fantastically excited for the new baby and Emma was too. Sure she was terrified, but it would all work out. As long as they were together she knew that would be enough.

"We are in for an interesting new tale if this child is a girl, love. I'm not sure I can handle all of this. Any little princess of ours won't be dating until she's married." Killian waved his hook towards the television screen and Emma smiled.

"I hardly think that's realistic, Killian." Her husband sighed.

"Alright she can date when she's thirty. But that's as low as I can go." Emma laughed and curled up against him, sinking back into the show.

A few more times both she and her mother had to convince the boys that this was not how all female interaction went. It was a television show that dramatized life, but they all seemed slightly skeptical and Emma even heard Killian whisper to Henry that he should probably take some notes. If this was what wooing a young woman in this world was like, Killian would be of little help.

When they finally put the show to rest after a few more episodes though, Emma had to admit that her life today was so much better than the dreams this show prompted years ago. Now she had everything: parents, a true love, an amazing son, and another kid on the way. And yes, they might not have the traditional family, but they were all happy, healthy, and safe and that was truly more than enough.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it. A little bit of fluff for today before the premiere tonight that I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading, and thank you to my lovely readers for recommending it. For those of you with other ideas I have a few shows that have been requested (Outlander, Parks and Rec, Community) but I am always willing to take on more!**_


	5. That Blasted Jamie (Outlander)

_**A/N: This installment of the Netflix Adventures is sponsored by Outlander and an awesome reader who brought to my attention how good this could be. I love both of these shows, but no worries, it's accessible for non-Outlander viewers too. Basically just involves jealous Killian, comforting Emma, and a fluffy ending. What better way to start a weekend, right?**_

"You guys didn't have to walk me here, you know." Henry said the words aloud, but Emma heard that despite what he said he'd liked the company. Still she pretended that fact was lost on her.

"I told you kid, Regina's is right on the way to the library. It only made sense. Besides, when else could you have explained the Iron Man / Captain America feud to Killian?"

"Good point. See you guys later?"

Emma and Killian both nodded, watching Henry head up the walkway. They'd spent most of the day on the Jolly Roger, but had come back to get him some time with Regina and so that Emma and Killian could have a little time to themselves too just to relax and appreciate their currently drama-free corner of the world.

Before this town-wide down time and lull in evil activity, Emma didn't have much of a chance to really immerse herself in Storybrooke. She was a staple at Granny's sure, and she lived at the station half the time, but she'd been missing other things. The park was one of them, the beach was another, but of all the places she never seemed to go Emma mostly wondered about the library. It was right there in the town center, yet she almost never made it there unless a case or research on a big bad prompted her.

Emma always loved a good book, but if she were honest Emma would also admit that she wanted a chance to be friendlier with Belle. A shared appreciation for reading seemed a good starting point to Emma and over time her instincts had been proven correct. Now Emma found herself popping in here almost every day just to say hello. Even on this sunny, mild, picture-perfect Saturday afternoon she found herself returning with a book in hand and Killian in tow.

"Seems awful busy, Swan. I'm not sure we should bother Belle. She might be a bit overwhelmed." Emma laughed at his clear teasing. Truth was absolutely no one was here today. They were all off gallivanting through town, thankfully not causing trouble, which left Belle free to spend the day reading at the desk when Emma and Killian walked in.

"Emma! Killian! You might not believe it, but you two are the first people who've been in here all day."

Killian smiled at Belle's earnest concern before kissing Emma's cheek and telling her he had some things to attend to. By 'things' he meant checking up on items from Henry's ever-expanding 'Our World 101' list. It included everything from books, to music, to TV and Killian was avidly trying to make heads or tails of all of it so he not only fit in better here, but bond more with her son. His excusing himself also subtly left Emma and Belle to connect some more, and Killian was aware of how much Emma wanted a real friend outside of her parents and him.

"You finished the book already?" Emma slid the bestseller she'd gotten yesterday over the counter back to Belle.

"What can I say? There's a lot of free time at the station these days." Not that Emma was complaining. She would take idle hours over fighting off demons and villains any day.

"Thank God. So what are you in the mood for today?" Emma considered the question. She could always stick with what she knew she liked (mysteries and suspense), or she could change it up.

"How about a memoir. Something funny though. No 'it was the worst of times it was somehow a worse time' please." Belle laughed at the characterization before pulling a recommendation off the shelf.

"Here, try this one. It's got some deeper themes but it's always funny. No red flags to speak of."

"Perfect. Then this is the one." Belle moved back behind the counter to check the book out.

"So, _Outlander_ is on tonight? You watching?"

Belle's question might seem innocent enough to the untrained ear, but Emma knew that her new friend was highly aware of what she was doing right now. Belle introduced Emma to the time traveling series a few weeks back and while Emma really enjoyed it, Killian didn't see the appeal. In fact he bordered on loathing the series, but since he could never stomach upsetting Emma, he kept his opinions to himself. Well, mostly.

" _That damn show. It's bloody ridiculous is what it is."_ Killian's muttering from across the library pulled a smile to Belle's lips and Emma couldn't help but mirror it.

"Yup, wouldn't miss it." The muttering continued and Belle muffled a laugh with her hand as Emma rolled her eyes. There was just something with this show that irked her pirate. Emma knew it was the attractive foreign hero, but if Killian wasn't going to say anything then neither would she.

"I'm so glad they are rescreening this first season so you can get on board with the show. It's fantastic right?" Emma noticed Killian peering through the book stack out of the corner of her eye but she pretended that she didn't.

"It might just be my favorite television show."

Immediately they heard a book close with a harsh thud and Killian's footsteps came closer to them. Belle tried her best to hide her reaction, but she needn't have bothered. Killian was too focused on Emma's love for the show to notice. He tended to get just a little irrational whenever it came up.

"Are you ready, Swan." Emma looked over to him and smiled, watching as the tension in his features softened slightly.

"Yup. See you at Granny's tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Of course! You'll have to tell me how it all went."

Belle winked at them and Killian grumbled some more. Little did he realize that Belle was asking Emma to analyze Killian's reaction, not the show itself. They'd been doing this the last few weeks, and Belle found it simultaneously amusing and fascinating. Emma was just waiting for the day when he finally said something instead of hemming and hawing to himself.

"So it's on again this weekend then." Killian said the words when they were back out of the library. Emma bit back a smile and tried to keep herself from reacting in any way. He was holding her hand and she made sure not to tighten or loosen her grip, kind of loving how it drove him crazy like this.

"Mhmm. But I can always watch alone if-,"

"No, no, no. I'll be there." Emma smiled this time and sent him a hopeful look.

"With popcorn?" His scowl gave way as he nodded.

"Aye, love. When have I ever denied you popcorn?" Emma replied that he never did, and that she hoped he never would and she let it drop from there. But a few hours later, when they'd had their dinner and Henry called to say he was spending the night at Regina's, the moment came for them to sit down and watch the show.

Killian lasted all of two minutes before Emma felt him tensing up, and she highly suspected that the culprit for his sudden uneasiness was that Jamie had just appeared for the first time. Why he was letting himself get so worked up over this fictional man with a kilt Emma didn't know, but she had to play with Killian just a little bit.

"You okay?"

Killian nodded though he clearly wasn't. They continued on, but every time Emma felt herself getting lost in their Scottish culture and the interesting time traveling elements of the show, she was pulled out of it by Killian. During one particularly tension ridden scene between the show's heroine, Claire and Jamie, Emma finally realized that if he wasn't going to say anything then she should. She paused the show and turned around in his arms looking at him.

"Okay, clearly something is wrong."

"Of course something's wrong, Emma! You're in love with this bloody show because it's got this highlander bloke prancing around on it. With the hair and the eyes, it's maddening!"

"So it is about Jamie! I knew it. You're totally jealous."

"Have I reason to be?" Emma couldn't even believe he was asking that, but he was bordering on desperation now. It was something she'd never seen with Killian before. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find him attractive."

"I'm not going to lie to you."

"Exactly! So you see my point." Actually she didn't. Killian was missing a couple of marbles if he thought there was any way she was interested in a guy who wasn't him.

"What about Claire?" Emma knew as soon as she tried this line of questioning that the argument wouldn't' work. He wasn't entirely rational right now.

"What about her?"

"Are you going to tell me she's not beautiful?"

"She doesn't hold a candle to you." Emma smiled at that. Typical Killian - immediately complimentary even when green with envy.

"Look, it's TV. They have to make him good looking, that's kind of the unspoken rule. But you seem to be missing one key thing." Her hand came to rest on his chest as she said the words and Emma inched closer, watching his eyes go from angry and a little hurt to surprised and wanting.

"And what's that?" Emma shivered at the way his tone dropped and that gravel came to cling to his words.

"I'm never going to want him, because he's not you."

A slow grin formed on Killian's face and that right there was why there was never going to be any competition. There was simply no guy out there, real or imaginary, who could give her looks like that that made the butterflies in her chest fly about furiously and her pulse kick up with need.

"So if not for him then what are you watching the show for?" Emma sighed.

"I don't know, maybe because somehow Claire has an even crazier life than I do. I can empathize with the whole falling through time thing, the feeling like an outsider bit, and the loving a man who shouldn't be right for you but miraculously is part too."

"When you put it like that I can see the appeal," Emma chuckled at that.

"So you're not jealous?"

"Maybe just a little, but I have an idea on what might fix that."

His lips crashed down to hers in a demanding kiss and in seconds thoughts of this TV show were long forgotten. In fact, Killian's form of distraction pulled Emma away from the episode the whole rest of the evening, and by the time she met Belle for lunch tomorrow she still hadn't found the time to watch. Not that she minded. She'd take a pirate over a highlander every day.

 _ **Post-Note: Just had to throw some jealous Killian into the mix this fine Friday. It's been a while since I've written it, but now I have a sudden need to write more. Thanks to my lovely reader who suggested the show, and keep the suggestions coming!**_


	6. The Handshake (Community)

_**A/N: Hey all! This is just a short drabble on Once day inspired by a reader request for the handshake from 'Community.' Henry and Killian have their own form of greeting/celebration and Charming is slightly jealous. Takes place as all of these do in a time of peace in Storybrooke. No angst or big bads in sight.**_

Watching through the doorway into the backyard of their house, Emma couldn't help but smile widely. Outside on the lawn were three of her favorite people, Henry, Killian, and her father, and they were all currently working on something under the careful captaining of her son. It was some sort of complex building project that Emma didn't really understand but they all seemed fascinated with. At least she assumed they were since they'd been outside working on it for an hour at this point.

"They look like they're having fun." Emma pulled her eyes from the scene before her to her mother who gave her an easy smile that Emma returned.

"They deserve it. Between things being so busy at school for Henry, and Dad and Killian working on that case this week, they could use the down time."

"We all could."

Emma agreed with that whole-heartedly and looked back outside, happy that things were going so well. This was a truly peaceful moment and one that all of them had been fighting to get to for a long time now, and when she saw Killian and Henry exchange a happy look and a laugh at one point, it made her whole being light up.

Very few things compared to the feeling that came when she saw Henry letting Killian in because to Emma it was a second chance for her kid to have someone like a Dad in his life. It was painful for both Emma and Henry to lose Neal because he was Henry's father. Henry might not have known him long, and the relationship might never have had a chance to really flower but Henry deserved someone to look up to, who could answer questions Emma and Regina might be less equipped to handle. Someone who might have insights that Emma never could, or who at the very least could be another shoulder to support her son.

David had stepped up in a lot of ways over the years, but at the same time he'd of course made missteps as everyone is prone to do now and again. To this day Emma shuddered thinking about how her father had let Henry drive when he was so young. It was reckless and dangerous, and they were all lucky that no one had been hurt. Still as bonded as Henry and her Dad might be, there was something different when it came to Henry and Killian, a humor and a lightness that her Dad just couldn't seem to find.

It started when Killian was so willing to let Henry introduce him to all things 'real world' and it bloomed from there. The relationship wasn't always perfect – Henry was a teenage boy after all and they were all of them still learning how to make this unconventional family work – but it was largely good and there were new habits and customs forming that tended to make Emma smile.

Like the handshake; and Emma called it ' _the_ handshake' because it was starting to get a reputation. People outside of the family were noticing it, not because it was elaborate, but because it was something that seemed to be happening more and more frequently. Including right now, when it seemed that they'd made some sort of progress on their project. Emma watched as Killian and Henry each slapped each other's hands twice as Killian brought his hook and Henry brought his other hand to his chest.

"So what, you're just going to leave me hanging?"

Emma saw Killian's smirk at her father's words after Killian and Henry had clapped hands, but he indulged her father and the end result was an identical embrace. Her Dad looked thrilled to be a part of it, but Killian and Henry both looked doubtful and David replied to that.

"What, did I do it wrong?" Henry and Killian shared a look before Emma heard her son respond.

"It's not _wrong_ per se, Grandpa, it's just… not exactly right." Emma smothered a laugh as her father stood up straighter, a look of determination settling across his features.

"Okay so show me." Killian caught Emma's eye from where she was in the doorway, and she knew then that Henry and him were teasing for sure. The sparkle in his blue eyes gave him away.

"You need to loosen up a bit, mate. Too stiff and you throw the whole thing off."

"Fine, how do I do that?" Killian looked to Henry.

"I leave this to your expertise, lad. What's a man to do in this situation?" Henry looked somber and Emma had to admit he had a great acting face. For a family that was so terrible at keeping secrets that was impressive.

"You'll have to shake it out grandpa."

"What?!" Emma heard her Dad's sound of alarm, but he didn't back down and eventually followed Henry's instructions. As he was doing so, her mother approached and looked out into the yard too, laughing lightly when she did.

"Oh, David. Don't tell your father I told you this, Emma, but he's a little jealous." Emma's eyes flicked back to Snow quizzically.

"Jealous of what?" Her mother replied in a stage whisper.

"The handshake. Your father feels he's being left out a little bit. He's used to Henry finding him a little stuffy, but with Killian it's proving a little harder."

This pulled a chuckle from Belle who appeared at the doorway at that moment. Emma and Killian had been inviting her to more and more get togethers like this, knowing that what Belle needed more than anything was real friendship. They were happy to include her in afternoons like this one so her own heart aches might pass a bit easier. Still Emma and her mother turned to see what part of the clearly funny situation had made her laugh.

"Sorry, I shouldn't make fun it's just… oh never mind."

"No go on." Emma wanted to hear what Belle had to say since she was pretty sure it would line up with her thoughts too.

"It's funny given where they started that's all. Prince Charming is jealous of his grandson because he doesn't have a secret handshake with a pirate captain." Emma and Snow both laughed at the characterization.

"It's certainly something. It did help when I told David that someday he could teach Neal his own handshake, but that will be a while from now won't it, honey?"

Emma watched her little brother giggle as her mother's voice went higher and she smiled. It would be a while yes, but her Dad could be patient. He'd wait forever for his family if that was what it took.

After a few more moments of letting her father carry on in a slightly ridiculous way, Emma decided to be the one who took pity on him. She moved outside and saddled up to them with purpose.

"I think you're ready, Dad. Don't you guys?"

Emma glanced over to Henry and Killian who both looked like kids caught with their hand in the cookie jar and they nodded. David was given the chance to do the exact same gesture again and with Emma's presence he was praised highly for it. They all then watched her father walk away back to Snow with a cocky smile and clear joy written out all over his face. Emma eventually turned to face Henry and Killian and speak her mind.

"I know teasing Grandpa is a favorite pastime for both of you, just try and be nice, okay? Give him a break every once in a while."

"Okay Mom."

Henry hugged her quick before calling after his grandfather to ask if he needed help getting anything from the truck where he was headed, leaving Emma and Killian alone. Killian's hand found its way into hers immediately, their fingers interlacing and Emma felt even better than she had before. Somehow Killian always made things better, even when they were fantastic on their own.

"I was just about to put him out of his misery, Swan." Emma gave him a look and he immediately recanted. "Okay maybe a few minutes more. But in the end I would have let Dave have his moment."

"I know you would have, because as much as everyone likes to pretend it's a one sided friendship, you like my Dad just as much as he likes you."

Killian shushed her as if her father's hearing those words would be the end of the world. She silenced his dramatics with a kiss, and laughed when she pulled back after taking it a little further than their company allowed only to see him in a bit of a daze. He talked a big game but at the end of the day he loved being a part of this family, and he really _really_ loved Emma.

"Remember, be nice." He mumbled the words 'as you wish' under his breath and Emma's heart hammered in her chest as she made her way back to the steps where her mom was waiting.

Without any sort of planning Emma and Snow did the exact same handshake a silent gesture of their own celebration. Emma saw Belle grin in reply and she heard Killian's barked out laughter but continued on inside knowing as she did that he would come and find her soon enough.

And when he did they didn't share a simple handshake, but another kiss that held every bit of hope and happiness that their moments did these days.

 _ **Post-Note: Thank you very much to the lovely reader who suggested this show and this element. Sorry it took so long, but it was a pleasure to write. These cute moments are always the best, and as always I am open to more prompts from people. So far I have asks for 'Parks and Rec,' 'Too Cute' and 'Game of Thrones' but I'm glad to hear more pitches. Anyway thanks for reading and hope you all have a lovely rest of your Sunday!**_


End file.
